closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
ImageMovers
Background: ImageMovers was founded in 1997 by Robert Zemeckis. Until 2000, ImageMovers did not use a logo. However, it was fully established in 2000 with its first two films, What Lies Beneath ''and ''Cast Away. In 2007, ImageMovers was bought by Disney, and was renamed to "ImageMovers Digital". ImageMovers Digital only released two films in that time: A Christmas Carol and the box-office bomb Mars Needs Moms. After the failure of both films Disney closed the studio in May 2011. However in August 2011, it was announced that the studio will re-open and made a 2-year deal with Universal Pictures. The first film released under the newly revived ImageMovers roster was Real Steel. 1st Logo (July 21, 2000- ) Nicknames: "Filmstrip Train" Logo: On a black background, a light shines through the lower-middle-left of the screen. It later dies down, revealing a train that moves forward, with the text "IMAGEMOVERS" slowly swinging in and stretching underneath the train. When the train gets fully to the screen, the screen flashes, and the text appears fully underneath the train in gold-silver, as the train becomes a still image and has the back trains on it turning into filmstrips. The logo slowly zooms out when it is completed. Variants: *At the end of Matchstick Man, the already-formed logo is still. *On The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio, the logo cuts off early. *The logo is still on The Borgias. Print Logo Variants: *At the end of The Polar Express, the logo is smaller amd tinted in gold (like the preceeding closing credits). Same goes with the following still Play-Tone logo. *At the end of The Walk, the print logo scrolls up with the rest of the credits. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A dramatic fanfare with some train sounds. Music/Sounds Variants: *The MM and TPE variants is silent. *On Monster House, the last bit of the music echoes into the Amblin Entertainment logo. *The TW variant had the closing theme playing over it. Availability: Uncommon. The regular version can be seen on Cast Away, What Lies Beneath, and Flight. Sometimes, like on Last Holiday, Beowulf and Real Steel, this logo isn't shown. Scare Factor: Low. The darkness and sudden appearance of the train may catch some off-guard, but otherwise it's a pretty cool logo. 2nd Logo (November 6, 2009-March 11, 2011) Nicknames: "IMD", "Red Sphere" Logo: A red sphere quickly zooms in, with a buliding reflected in it. Then two steel pillars coming from beyond, making the sphere between them. More pillars come in various angles, pass over and place themselves like a ladder, where are four steps referred as "IM", and a polygon block below, resembling the letter "D". The sphere appears to be above "D". The gray name "IMAGEMOVERSDIGITAL" fades in with a line above it. Variant: On Mars Needs Moms, the red sphere is replaced by Mars. FX/SFX: Moving sphere and pillar steps. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: It was only seen on two films:'' A Christmas Carol'' and'' Mars Needs Moms''. Scare Factor: Minimal. It has even cooler animation than the previous logo. Category:Former Disney subsidiaries